Dreams Never End
by icedreamer
Summary: Harry is called away one fateful night and no one has seen him in months. Ginny is hiding a secret and leaves for a life of her own. What will happen to the two fiancees? Not PG-13 yet. It will be though.


A/N: Hey people! Its b4me and im back! I am in the process of writing a Harry/Ginny fic (this one) and I hope you enjoy it! I plan to keep updating on this one. unlike my other fic. Plus im also writing a original mystery/romance fic! Hope you enjoy.  
  
Note: This takes place post-Hogwarts.Its about two years after Ginny graduated. This chapter really is just telling you about the fateful night that changed Virginia Weasley's life forever.  
  
It was June 13th. Ginny Weasley was now an official witch. Her life was a wonderful life and she hoped nothing would change it. Unfortunately, her wonderful life would last after midnight later that night.  
  
Harry Potter was walking among the guests at the graduation feast of his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, of two years. Every now and then he would stop and talk to Colin Creevey or anyone else who would stop him. He, of course, was looking for someone special (A/N: Guess who!). As he walked onto one of the many balconies that were connected to the Great Hall he saw her. She was in a long white gown. She looked even more beautiful than she had before. He walked up to her and said,  
  
"Awful night isn't it?" Ginny gasped. She turned around and looked into the green eyes of Harry Potter.  
  
"You scared me, I was just thinking, so don't tell me your sorry."  
  
"Ok, ok I won't" Harry said. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Harry, I've got this really bad feeling. Promise me whatever happens, if something does happen, you will come back." Harry was thoroughly confused, but he nodded his head. Suddenly back in the Great Hall Dumbledore started to speak. He spoke in his calmest voice,  
  
"Under the sky, in a meadow so green, the river and the rapids meet." Most people were confused. Some though had a determined look on their face as they kissed their loved ones and apperated. Ginny almost fainted. Harry had told her what those words meant. She looked at Harry with a pleading look on her now tear-stained face.  
  
"No, Harry, please, I need you, don't go," Ginny pleaded, but Harry had a determined look in his eyes. Harry took her in her arms and held her for only an instant before saying,  
  
"Ginny remember my promise, I'll be home before you know it. I love you."  
  
Ginny was in shock. She whispered back to him that she loved him too, but he had already left. Most of the people were in the Hall looking confused. Ginny was sure that since Dumbledore had left she was the only one who knew. She regained her posture and stepped up to the front of the Hall.  
  
"You all must be wondering what Dumbledore meant by under the sky, in a meadow so green, the river and the rapids meet. I know and I feel it is my duty to tell you. I must warn you not to talk before I tell you everything or else I might not have the strength to go on."  
  
She looked at the engagement ring Harry had given to her earlier that night. Tears formed in her eyes again. She stopped to looking at the ring and continued.  
  
"As you all must have figured out, this does have to do with Voldemort. *everyone gasps* They have located his position and are preparing to attack. They hope to make it out safe and sound, but as this attack includes facing Voldemort *everyone gasps and Ginny rolls her eyes* we are hoping for the least amount of casualties. Now I hope you realize that my fiancée is in the most danger so I am the most worried than all of you. Now I must leave and heed these words, Never underestimate fate."  
  
Ginny disappeared only to arrive at the Burrow. She had to leave. If anyone found out her secret they might write Harry and the letter would intercepted and the aurours (A/N: spelling?) would be found. She got ready to leave when her mother and Hermione came up to the front door and let themselves in. They saw Ginny in her cloak and asked where she was going.  
  
"I'm going to check on the anti-apparation wards. Yeah, that's what I was going to do."  
  
Her mother nodded while Hermione went into the kitchen to cook anything she could think of. The three women spent the next week like this, sober and crying occasionally, until Ginny decided that all the Weasley women (and Hermione) should be together during this hard time.  
  
Ginny walked right past her mother, who was dosing for the first time in days, and went out the front door. She hurried along to Fred and Angelina's where she went to pick the first of the four girls up. Of course all four of the girls were there and it made Ginny's job much easier. She bundled up the girls and they set off. Finally she knocked on the door and everyone huddled in the kitchen and cried their eyes out. Until. (I may repeat that in a different perspective in the next chapter)  
  
  
  
I think this was a bad chapter..how about you? If you tell me it was good ill continue. I would also like constructive criticism please..Next chapter will be better! R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know Harry Potter.I own the plot though!!  
  
*icedreamer* 


End file.
